


small details

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 7: JewelryIt’s tradition for Runaan and Ethari to give each other home made gifts on their anniversary.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	small details

Runaan and Ethari have had many anniversaries together, the two elves had been married for years.

And each anniversary, it had become a tradition to give each other handmade gifts, too show the love the shared for each other.

Runaan’s gifts weren’t the best made, he was an assassin, not a tinkerer, but he had spent hours on making Ethari a long, loose fitting tunic in the colors of purple and green, sewn by hand.

He had been delighted and given his husband a kiss before he had shown Runaan his gift, beautifully hand crafted horn ornaments that glittered in the moonlight.

Runaan could clearly see how many hours Ethari had spent on the silver ornaments. They were detailed, lines and dents following delicate patterns that spun around it symmetrically, with glittering turquoise gemstones, matching his eyes. They looked so great against the smooth silver, he could feel the love and affection that went into making them.

“Ethari, they are beautiful.” was all he could say, he really was in a loss for words.

“They are shining in the moonlight, like my love for you, my dearest. It only grows, day by day. May I put them on?”

He nodded. Touching an elf’s horn was intimate, sacred, and Runaan trusted Ethari completely with putting them on. Why wouldn’t he?

“I’ll proudly wear your gift on me, to show everyone that we belong together. My love, it’s the most beautiful ornaments I’ve ever seen.”

“A beautiful match, only the best for the most beautiful moonshadow elf there is.”

Runaan smiled and went down on one knee, making it easier for Ethari to reach his head. He felt his fingers on the tip of his horn, and how the light metal smoothly slid down to the base, locking into place. He was now wearing them.

The jewelry made by the man he loved more than anything.”

“I love you, thank you so much.”


End file.
